the_warrior_cats_roleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Winxclubfan1
'This User Is Banned!' Re: Yes i can help you :) just go on chat and i'll help you out. (if chat doesn't work then i'll just leave you a message saying what to do) Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:05, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Hello! Welcome to the wiki! I'm Tigerfoot, but you can just call me Tiger! I look forward to chatting ad Roleplaying with you :) Tigerfoot I never go back on my word! That's my Ninja Way! 12:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Fixed Pages Hi Winx, I fixed up all your pages (as in spelling and putting in links) and please make sure you spell correctly and put in the right punctuation.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:05, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Sure :) 18:50, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Information I almost for got to show you this: Rules KP RP are located in a very rich area (with millionaires and stuff) and Rogues and Kittypets are separated by a gate and gaurds (gaurding the rich people). P.S. Icy helped me with this sentence.Skaarsgurd (talk) 12:50, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Test Prompt: What is true honesty? Remember to make it as interesting and well-written as possible while using proper grammar. (Also, spelling is counted on tests. Minor mistakes in any category however won't count against you.) Remember, this is supposed to be a story, not a research paper. You may not ask for help on your test. I will know if you plagiarized or cheated in any other manner. 13:36, September 7, 2013 (UTC) ... Winx, please come on chat. We need to talk things out. If you do not come on or leave because you're upset, I will ban you. The other users have issued too many complaints against you, even Juniperfang. We need to sort this out now before someone gets hurt. 14:15, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Your Behavior Guide #No butts, no farting, etc. #No sexually harassing other users. #Cats are not humans ##Cats can not build rockets ##Cats don't go on vacation ##Cats are protective of their young and will defend them with their own lives ##Cats have their own opinions ##Cats are not slaves ##Cats are not born evil ##Cats are not born hateful ##Cats are not born intelligent #Be logical #Respect others. ##Again, no farting, no butts, to chat rape #Do not be over sensitive. #No one hates you, but it's hard not to get annoyed with you if you do the things listed above. #It's not two extremes, there's a happy middle. #Do not blame others. #Use proper grammar. #Read and comprehend. #Google is your friend, use it if you don't understand a word. I'm not a dictionary. #Say "please", "thank you", and "sorry." #You are not the leader or any other authority figure on the wiki, so please don't act like one. ##Your opinion however is welcome. #Do not argue with the admins. #Do not make me repeat myself. 14:31, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Additional stuff: *Apprentices can't leave camp without a mentor. *Apprentice's can't win a fight against a warrior, or fox, badger, etc. *Learning takes time. *Take size into consideration. Cat's can't win a fight against a horse over six feet tall weighing in over 3,300 pounds of muscle. *Be patient with apprentices becoming warriors, It takes a month for it to happen (real life months and it goes for kits to be apprentices too). *More may be added soon. 14:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Can you please edit the CaveClan RP? 14:08, September 14, 2013 (UTC) K, due to lack of members, your mentor will have to be me, sorry ^^; 16:01, September 14, 2013 (UTC) 1st Assignment Prompt: What is true honestly? Remember, this is a story. Use proper grammar and punctuation. Make it only one or two paragraphs. Do not make a page for it, just send it to me on my talk page. Due by the end of the day (Rocky Mountain Time). Thank you :) 18:35, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Don't copy characters Mossflower is one of my original characters and I looked at the history and I created and made Mossflower before you did. I took her off of the CaveClan allegiances so please don't mention her again. Thanks :) " Wotto3577Talk " 23:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about Wotto, Winx. You did nothing wrong, he did actually. Just if you read his message, just don't worry about it. PG already handled it. 00:01, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Fan, the matter had been dealt with. Many people had made a newb's mistake at one point in their life. Hell, I made plenty. If it happens again, something will be done. We talked to Wotto in chat about it. It shouldn't happen again. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 12:20, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Winx, that's enough. It's over. 12:35, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Ban You have been banned on the wiki for: *Spamming on clan pages *Upfront unjust homophobia towards other users *Fighting and arguing with admins *Fighting an arguing with members of the wiki *Lying in front of an admin *Killing a RP character without permission *Improper use of grammar, punctuation, and capitals *Inappropriate topics in char including "periods", "butts", and "farting" *Sexually harassing the admins on this wiki *Sexually harassing the members of this wiki *Making fun of/unfairly judging another user's character with no good reason *Making fun of/unfairly judging an admins character with no good reason *Making a surplus amount of Mary Sues the wiki will have to dispose of *Spreading your homophobia onto the RP *Creating useless stub pages *Not following page format after several warnings *Not following category format after several warnings *Shouting at admins on multiple occasions *Trying to take the role of an admin *Trying to take the role of a leader *Spam in roleplays *Off-topic RP posts *Trolling admins with your stupidity and ignorance of 1st grade material just to make us mad *Making us try hard to teach you when it is clearly impossible *Plagarizing/copying another character from another user The list goes on and on. Goodbye, 19:23, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Can you come on chat please? - Pyroar Chat Winks i have no idea who unblocked you but i'm very nice so i'll just ignore it. Would you like to chat?Skaarsgurd (talk) 00:53, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Winx if you need help with grammar and punctuation ask for someone to help you with it, okay? You didn't let me finish what i was saying on chat...Well see ya *Waves*Skaarsgurd (talk) 13:30, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Sorry i just got home from school and i also might be chatting on a different wiki today :\Skaarsgurd (talk) 20:01, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I was at school. Remember to consider the time zone differences. 22:11, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The wiki isn't doing to well. Please edit when you can. Thanks, 03:54, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Warning i hope you think about what to comment on and what not to comment on if not then i really will block you for 2 hours. please, if you need help with something someoneSkaarsgurd (talk) 11:02, September 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. For you characters try to but deformities in the personality or life. Flaws dont have to be in every one of your characters :P XD maybe some different colors that are not normal? maybe that would make it harder for you characters to hunt. Green fur would be cool :D Time Zones Yeah, just look at this: http://www.timeanddate.com/worldclock/ It's such a simple concept really. 14:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC) SureSkaarsgurd (talk) 13:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I can't I'm chatting on a different wiki right now :/Skaarsgurd (talk) 14:24, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey Winx, sorry i didn't reply to your messages I'm feeling sick right now :( I'll be on chat if you wanna join me.Skaarsgurd (talk) 23:25, October 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat?Night 13:43, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Your cats that should be in the gathering. *FC: Applepaw *CC: Snowpaw, Blackclaw Night 14:26, October 18, 2013 (UTC) The gathering starts in maybe 3 or 4 hours.Night 19:30, October 18, 2013 (UTC) It honestly depends on if peope are on the wiki on a specific hour. If allot of people are on the wiki in an hour then i could start the RP.Night 19:34, October 18, 2013 (UTC) You have broken the rules of the wiki by moving your rp character to a different rp more than 3 times in a month. You will no longer be allowed to move your rp characters move to different rps without an admins permission. If you move your rp characters during this time, they will be marked as deceased. Also, if you begin to badger the admins over this matter your actions will not be tolerated. 12:52, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Your RPwork You will study the way I (as in Night) RP and look at my grammar and pages (look mosly at Flashstar's page) You will report to me every 3 days and tell me what you have learned about peaceful RPing and non-violence. Also look at the rules every time you get a chance. I KNOW you can become a good RPer and user and you will prove to me that i'm right. you will be blocked if you don't show me and other users respect.Night 14:29, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Your score Your score was a 65% we will work on this grade tomorrow to try to bring it up.Night 16:25, October 26, 2013 (UTC) We are now going to work on your skills on normal RP'sNight 16:28, October 26, 2013 (UTC) What I want to see Winx when your in an argument in a RP you should make sure your specific and make sure your post make sense to other RPers. You need to read over your posts and make sure you absolutely know '''the post will make sense to other users. Your agruments on RP's should alwasy be somewhat similar to this: "Its not fair, I could be a warrior if the leader just gave me the chance. I'm more mature! Do you see me trying to kill the leader? Ok, yes Oakpaw tried but does that have anything to do with me?" Asked snowpaw.Winxclubfan1 (talk) 12:26, October 27, 2013 (UTC) <---That is good! and it matches what i'm saying in here ---> "No matter what the leader tells you to do you must obey him no matter what! Oakpaw has nothing to do with your training!" Firetail growled.Night 12:35, October 27, 2013 (UTC) This is what i want to see in your arguments from now on. It doesn't have to be exactly the same but it must be as good as that.Night 12:51, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Yes.Night 11:28, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Warning If you keep causing problems in MC RP with your character's (the kit stealing the herbs) you will be blocked and your character causing the problem will be removed/deleted.Night 14:04, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Sure, and Happy Halloween.Night 12:40, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Sure.Night 12:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes I'm here Winx, I'm here every day.Night 21:30, November 1, 2013 (UTC) I ''was sleeping untill my phone rang in my ear 7 times from the wiki emails telling me who edited the wiki or my talk page.Night 10:28, November 2, 2013 (UTC) No, its fine.Night 10:30, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Sure.Night 10:33, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Block Your block has been lifted. Last chance. Third strike, you're out. THE LAST ONE. Mess up, blocked again. No more chances. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| '''''lie]] 14:19, January 11, 2014 (UTC) You can also use your old characters, with the exception of Oakpaw, Cleopatra, and any other cat that was created around the same time as them. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:21, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Sure ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 14:20, January 25, 2014 (UTC)